


Pretty when He's mad

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Quadrant Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Dave is-<br/>“Oh my fucking god, Gamzee, just do it already!”<br/>-He talks way too fucking much.<br/>And you aren’t exactly in the kind of mood to turn a deaf ear to it.</p>
<p>i swore to myself that i was out of this comic, out of the fandom, out of writing anymore of this garbage<br/>well more trip around cant hurt, right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty when He's mad

He looks so good in your lap. Your mind had wanted to pull something a little more specific forward but the heat in your bones prevented that decently enough. But a few straggling thoughts lingered- the way his pathetic nails dug into your sides, the way his stupid blunt teeth kept catching his own bottom lip. Dave is so much warmer and softer than you in so many ways. You know this when you cup his ass, easily break skin again in small pin digs from your own claws. You know this when you drag your elongated fangs over the bare curve of his neck and feel him shudder.

You know all of this. But you didn’t come here to once again hash these things out. Tonight is something a little more special. Tonight you want to see your beautiful and disgusting human lose himself. He’s already getting fussy on your fucking lap again and you slap a hand over his mouth before he could formulate his sentence, the action causing a long winded groan of frustration from his chest instead. 

“Shut the fuck up Strider and listen to what I’m spittin’.” You say this with a wide and very unkind grin, using the exact tone that you knew just rubbed him the wrong way. You could have laughed at how grossed out he looked, how he almost appeared offended. “We’ve been doing that switch shit you said about but it ain’t helping.”

His movements stop all at once and you know that you’ve struck a raw nerve now. The way his chest puffs up tells you so. Your hand is smacked away with an indignant, “What??”

“You heard me.” Your voice is just as hard and steady as ever, the glowing orange from your eyes illuminating his face just enough. Mostly his mouth. You see that you had missed a bit of that cherry blood and lean in to quickly swipe it away. He shudders at that, digs his elbow into your shoulder.

“Hey, asshole, Earth to the fucking space cadet. I know we’re kind of in the middle of some shit right now but do you want to take a fucking minute to explain what the hell you just said?”

Lazy, for Dave. His snaps are usually so much better than that. Maybe he was getting tired. Your hand draped itself around his length, lazily stroking it. He cries out like a fucking lowblood in heat and you realize that’s what you had been talking about. “You ain’t built for this shit. I’m barely touchin’ you Strider and you’s ‘bout to pop like a motherfuckin’-”

“If you fucking call me a faygo,” He threatens, his cheeks ablaze with embarrassment and legitimate anger, “I will kick you in the dick so fucking hard it’ll snap in half.”

“Hot.” You snicker, mostly just to piss him off further. His impatient jerks from his hips had started up again though you aren’t sure when they did so. You don’t bother to really help or avoid him and keep your hand on his length. You’re more than content to watch him use your hand, content to see how he _wishes_ it was more but you don’t relent. Finally he gives something akin to a whine.

“Gamzee just fucking- I’m LITERALLY sitting on your dick!”

“So?”

He falters again. You can see him chewing on the inside of his lip, something he only ever did around you. As if he could force his mouth to work if he tried hard enough. You’re laughing again. “So?” You repeat.

“So quit fucking around and DO something!”

“What if I don’t wanna?”

Another falter. You roll your eyes and roughly jerk his hips into the air, ignoring the cry of surprise that followed it, your bulge now trailing after him. It was fully uncurled now, long and heavy looking in the dim lighting. He shuddered weakly as it ran along him, up his thighs and down between his legs, up along the back. But you hold it back and keep the touches deliberately light. It only takes about a minute of this before he throws his head back.

“Jesus fucking christ, just do it!!”

“Y’don’t get it, huh Strider.” You muse this, your tone bored and disinterested and almost disappointed and you catch his fiery glare. “You keep switching shit on me. You don’t get that we is what we are and that’s just how shit is gotta be.”

“What the fuck are you talking-”

“You and Kar got your shit.” You continue on as if he hadn’t spoken, “And as much as I don’t know about why the fuck that is, I don’t poke into it. Kar made that real clear between us three that you two are gonna be doing your red shit, we get on with this black.”

“Yeah so-”

“But that reds bleeding in.” His mouth snaps shut at this, all movements halt again. You know you caught him off guard. His eyes are wider than they had been a few mere seconds ago and his fingers are clenching over your sides. You wait, bottom lip just barely pushed out in it’s judgmental air. When he talks again, it’s your turn to be surprised.

“Who cares.” You blink, stare at him. Your expression hasn’t lost its hard quality, the calculating dislike, but you feel surprise catch itself in your chest. “Who fucking cares, Gamzee? Look, I’m doing a lot of fucking firsts right now so can we deal with this later??”

“No.” You’re already pulling back from him and though he reaches for you initially, he drops his arm with a sigh. Back to your assigned places, him on the edge of the bed and you leaning back against the closest wall to the blankets. He’s reaching for his shades by your foot and you let him.

When you look over, the only indication of what you two had been doing being his haphazard of hair, the few blood smears, and his own glowing cheeks. You ignore all of these, settle your attention on the wall behind him.

“So what, that’s it?” Dave was asking now and you sighed through your nose. “Just because I’m digging Karkat too, we can’t fuck?”

“We can’t fuck _red_.” You snap back and he looks madder than ever when you say this.

“Why not? Who the hell cares? Karkat and I do some freaky dom shit and you don’t see him crying about it being too ‘black’-”

“What Kar does or don’t do ain’t the concern.” You bare your fangs now, his anger spreading like a flame to gasoline over your senses. “This is about how you and I do our shit.”

“So I can’t even like you?” He demands and the slight weakness to his words made your stomach clench with distaste. “Look, I’m fucking trying here dude I am. But usually fucking someone works better for me if I actually give a shit about them.”

“S’what I’ve been saying.” You sigh as you push yourself up. You clothes are already in your hand by the time he processes what you’re doing.

“Whatever.” You can tell that he’s just as worn out from this song and dance as you are. It always happens the same way. Show up, mess around. Feel the warmth bleeding in, panic, leave. Try again next week.

You turn to say something to him and see that he’s already laid down in this mess of a bed, his back to you. You can see the fresh red marks littered over old ones and ones even older than those.

You don’t say anything as you shove your feet into your shoes and leave the door open behind you to air the room out of the smell of sex, excitement, and ultimately a futile effort once again.


End file.
